


Ebony's tears.

by ChazlyButterworth1



Category: Greek Mythology, Supernatural, Supernatural/greek mythology
Genre: Blood, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Desperation, F/M, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Idjits, Love, Loyalty, Multi, Rape, Rituals, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazlyButterworth1/pseuds/ChazlyButterworth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you found out your worst enemy has your child in a hostage situation? What would you do if you found out you were a parent to a child you never realized, existed? What would you do if saving the child you've never met, is the only way you will be able to save the world in an easier and less disastrous manner?<br/>Follow the track of Sam and Dean, and alongside them, Castiel, when they do just that. Save a child, they've never met to save the world. <br/>(Greeky Mythology included heavily within this fanfiction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I did what with my balls?

Heaven was glowing with a sunshine yellow glow, it spread throughout the whole valley of grass, flowers, and buildings. This was the part of heaven where no one but angels were allowed inside, this was the angels keep. Their homes were large, acting out almost like a village, a large village where the hundreds and hundreds of angels were roaming around, working with all their might to get their jobs done. 

Castiel sat on the old rough stoned wall that scaled a whole ring around a field, in the field were sycamore trees, their little helicopter growths falling off and floating around in the light breeze. Castiel felt content, he felt at some sort of peace. A type of peace he knew would not last, but he did still hope it too. 

As he watched some of the younger and much more playful angels dance around in the field, he couldn’t help but crack a small smile. It was almost sad, though. These angels will grow up soon, become like Castiel is like presently. They’ll become emotionless, having to have a human slap you in the face a couple of times to get those emotions back up to a normal stage. These young angels were what Castiel enjoyed the most. He enjoyed watching youth, human or angel. They gave him hope; hope was a powerful thing that Cas knew he would regret to feel. 

Dean would say ‘hope shows weakness,’ and in some way, Castiel couldn’t help but agree with him. Hoping for something only makes it hurt more when the hope shatters, like a human soul when their heart breaks. It was terrible, and it hurt Cas to see so many beautiful souls to be shattered so often. Castiel wished for heartbreak to be illegal, for the most part anyway. 

As Castiel thought, he didn’t realize someone watching him. When he felt the cold feeling scale up his neck, and the feeling of being watched or glared at came to him, he spun round and was met by Zachariah’s frown. 

“Hello, Castiel.” He said his voice firm and professional. Castiel nodded, acknowledging his existence for a brief moment. Zachariah smirked his dirty smirk, and spoke again. “How long has it been since you last saw the Winchester brothers?” He asked. 

Castiel didn’t speak at first, but he saw it as that he had no choice but to answer. He stood and crossed his arms, “It has been approximately six earth weeks, Dean said he would pray upon me if they needed my help in any way.”

Zachariah smirked again, Castiel didn’t like this smirk one bit. Though he swallowed his words, waiting for Zachariah’s next sentence to come.

“So tell me, Castiel, do you enjoy the company of the Winchester brothers?” He shrugged, “I only ask out of plain curiosity, of course.”

But Castiel knew that it wasn’t just curiosity, it never was ‘just’ anything. 

“I enjoy their company, and what they stand for. In protecting the earth as much as they are able to do, with what mortality they bestow.” Castiel answered, choosing his words very carefully. 

Zachariah sneered and then recovered in his facial features, “Ah yes, their hunting...”

“What about it?” Castiel interjected. 

“Nothing!” Zachariah chuckled, “Oh nothing at all, dear Castiel, like I told you, I was all but curious!”

All but curious... about what? Castiel thought softly, he then sighed. “Is there a particular reason for you being in my presence? I would very much enjoy to go home, now.” He cocked his head to the side in wonder. When God made Zachariah, he must have put all of his sly and angry personality inside of him. Castiel’s brother scared him, but he also angered him to the point of Castiel not minding if Zachariah were to die in some way. 

Zachariah smirked, “I would like you to see the Winchesters’ soon. They might need you for something they do not wish to tell you. I can feel a storm coming, and I do not like storms that I did not create, Castiel. Do you understand?”

Castiel just nodded, too deep in thought to say anything. 

“Very well.” Zachariah said, before vanishing before his brother’s very eyes. 

Castiel let out a deep sigh, he felt like he had been holding it for around an hour. Or maybe years. He took a deep breath, and wondered home. 

Once home, he went to his library, picking out a book that interested him the most and read for hours on end until he finished it. He then prayed, washed, changed, and went to his office to see if he could watch over Dean tonight. Wherever he may be.

The screens in heaven were thought of by Anna, she had said it would easier, and would take less energy to track humans if angels used technology, instead of their minds. Zachariah oddly agreed, and angels assembled the television screens in each angel’s house. Castiel told the screen he wished to see Dean Winchester, and automatically, the screen showed him Dean Winchester. And he was asleep. Castiel realized it must be night time on earth right now. 

Dean slept easily; a beer bottle was resting in his hand which was hung off the sofa he had decided to sleep on. Castiel moved the screen to Sam, who had a fresh bandage on his arm, and was also sleeping, but on the only bed in the room. Castiel smiled softly, he admitted a long time ago that both Sam and Dean’s brotherly relationship was something to be admired. They didn’t stop at anything to make sure each other were safe, at all times. It was something that Castiel had taken a long time to latch onto as an idea, as something completely normal. 

Castiel sighed, tying into the screen that he wished to see Bobby Singer. The screen obeyed. 

Bobby was also laying on a sofa, sleeping peacefully a lot like Dean, but with a whiskey bottle on the table beside him with an half empty glass. Castiel saw where Dean got his slight alcoholism from, even though it wasn’t genetic. 

Castiel knew he needed to see Bobby at this moment more than he needed to see Dean, he shut off the screen and focused on the point that he needed to be. Bobby’s scent soon filled Castiel’s nostrils, it thought smelt dirty and mixed with an alcoholic back tone, Castiel didn’t find it entirely unpleasant. He had smelt worse. He walked over to Bobby’s sofa, he sat on the chair where Bobby lay, and waited for a few hours before dawn rose and the light started to fill in the messy home of Bobby Singer. 

“Bobby.” Castiel muttered, “I need you to awaken, friend.”

Bobby snorted awake, blinking a few times before he spotted Castiel sitting on the chair opposite him. Bobby used to be startled by this, but a few years of knowing Castiel’s angel like abilities, you get used to the random popping up out of nowhere kind of thing. “Cas,” he groaned. “What time is it?”

“Dawn.” Castiel said low. 

“Ah,” Bobby squinted. “bit too early, but hey, I’ll deal.” He sat up, sitting straight on the sofa and grabbing his half finished glass of whiskey. He finished it in one gulp; he then sighed deeply and shrugged. “What’s up? How’s the boys?”

“I have not seen them in a while,” Cas said softly. “I did not want to come unless it was a need to do so.”

“Why?” Bobby frowned, “The boys would probably have shot off that Witch a little easier last week with you around.” He smirked. 

Castiel raised a brow, “Did they get hurt in anyway?”

“Only Sam, he got a burn on his arm where the Witch threw her cauldron at him.” He laughed, Castiel didn’t know if he was joking or not. He decided he wasn’t. “But hey, one down, many more to go.” He shrugged, “What’s up with you, feather butt, you not seeing the boys for this long isn’t like you.”

Castiel thought for a moment, and then shrugged lightly. “I just found no reason to be on earth if I was not needed, I guess if Sam and Dean decided that they needed my help, they would ask.”

Bobby shook his head, “you know how headstrong Dean is, he wouldn’t pray to you unless they were about to die from heart failure.”

Castiel winced, “I hope that doesn’t turn out to be the case.”

“I was being hypothetical, you big idjit.” Bobby rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to his desk and handing Castiel a book. “Sam and Dean are hunting down something pretty big, if you want to be of some help, here’s ya’ chance.”

“What exactly am I helping them with?” Cas frowned, reading the page that Bobby had marked with a red piece of ribbon. Demi-Gods. They were hunting Demi-Gods. “This is impossible, what is their aim in finding a Demi-God?”

Bobby smirked, “A spell of course, apparently, if you mix Witch’s blood with a sacrificed lamb bone, and also Demi-God tears, and drink it. You will be able to for a short amount of time, track down Demons and also sometimes, Witches.”

Castiel snorted in disbelief, “I have heard of such a spell before and there a lot more things in the spell that you need in order for it to truly work with no set-backs.”

Bobby frowned, “Like what?”

Castiel sighed, “The Demi-god, for one, has to be blood linked to the person who is drinking the spell. In other words, the father, or mother of this Demi-God, has to be the one who the Demi-God cries for. It has to have genetics of the same region as the drinker.”

“So what you sayin’? That this is all a big waste of time?”

“I am sorry to say.” Castiel whispered. “And on top of that, the lamb you sacrifice, has to be female, and not yet bled her first cycle yet. Which also makes it hard to create,” Castiel sighed. “Sam and Dean are chasing something you cannot create; Demi-Gods are a dying species.”

Bobby sighed, “I’ll give the boys a call, they’ll come on over.”

“I will go to them, Bobby.” Castiel stood, “I need to see them anyway. I need to speak to them about some more personal topics, alongside this one.”

Bobby nodded, “Don’t need to tell me twice, kid.”

“Goodbye, Bobby.”

“Cas.” Bobby nodded, and with that, Castiel was gone. 

Castiel was immediately taken to the motel of which, Sam and Dean were staying in. And they were still sleeping soundly. Castiel knew how to work appliances now; he worked the coffee machine to create the black substance that Dean adored, apart from alcohol. He quickly vanished to take some pie, hot and fresh from Paris for their breakfast. They already had cream. 

Castiel thought this was the least he could do, he had not seen his friends in a less than reasonable time stretch. To which, Dean was never happy about when it happened.  
He woke the brother’s they were surprised to see them, and that he had got them breakfast. Castiel insisted that it was an innocent gesture of apology, and also it was to help a conversation to which they needed to have. Dean sat, eating his pie in a happy silence; Sam however, took a smaller slice of pie and had a mug of coffee twice the size of Dean’s own. Castiel sat down, watching them until they had both finished. 

Castiel started the conversation with another apology, “I am sorry, again, for not seeing you two for a long while.”

“Six weeks,” Dean said gruffly. “Longer than you usually do it.”

Cas sighed, “Yes. I needed to work in Heaven for a while; I did not realize the time stretch. But that isn’t all why I came here to you, today.”

Sam smirked, “We gathered that.”

Castiel shrugged, “I saw Bobby this morning, he told me about your plan to find a Demi-God, and I told him how it was impossible to achieve your task.” He told them in detail how this was impossible, Dean was not happy by this news at all. 

“So you’re telling me, that we both killed a Witch, who burned up Sam’s arm, for no reason at all?” Dean’s eyes were a glaring green color. 

“I am afraid so.” Castiel said softly. 

“Surely,” Sam cleared his throat, “We could still find a Demi-God, and ask them if they know a way around this spell?”

Castiel frowned and thought about it, it was a possibility, to which he wasn’t all too happy about. Castiel did not like to meet Demi-Gods, they usually resembled the god parentage they hold genetically, to which, makes them almost unbearable. Or they do not know anything about their Demi-God genetics, which is also unbearable. 

Castiel sighed and nodded, “I am sure it is doable.”

Dean sighed, “Right then, looks like we’re going on another whim to find a Demi-God.” He stood up and washed the dishes, “Tell me,” he turned round, crossing his arms across his chest. “How the heck do we even find a Demi-God, anyway?”

Castiel stood and said, “We ask their parents. A God.”

Sam looked uncomfortable, “Well... uh... How do we do that?”

Castiel had to smile, “We summon one.”

Dean groaned, “Great, I get to meet an asshole God.”

***

The field was large, and it was empty apart from Castiel, Sam and Dean who stood in the middle of it around a large oak tree. The oak tree was many hundreds of years old, and it had a deep meaning of its life. It was a life tree, planted by Dementer, the Greek Goddess of harvest. It was said the tree was planted for her daughter, Persephone, as a reminder of her motherly love towards her. Dementer though, did not just plant it for her gain. It was for all Gods to communicate with their loved ones on earth, whether that was a mistress, or a child they gave seed to, or carried and abandoned to earth. 

Sam had put a few drops of Dean blood onto a silk handkerchief; he wrapped the fabric around a root of a baby oak tree, which Cas had given a few to them. They buried the fabric in the ground and Dean said the words of the summoning. “I call thee, an Olympian, to come and assist me in my prayers.” 

And then they waited. 

Thirty seconds after the summoning, a small giggle came from behind the three of them. They spun round to see a beautiful woman, whom had long white blonde hair that reached her hips; her eyes were the colour of shimmering silver, gold, and purple. Her smile even made Castiel want to smile back at her, and her skin was as flawless as her beauty. 

Aphrodite decided to answer the call. 

“Hello.” She said her voice like silk. 

Dean had to clear his throat a few times before he answered, “uh... Hi. Um. Which one are you?”

“Aphrodite, goddess of Love, sex, and relationships. I master each one, just so you know my darlings.” She winked at Dean, who blushed. 

Castiel shook off the feeling of desire, and said gruffly. “We are here for a reason, Aphrodite.”

“I would be very mad if you called me for no reason, Castiel, angel of the Lord in Christianity.” She smiled, “Yes, I know who you are. I can see your wings.”

This made Castiel feel very uncomfortable. 

“What makes me wonder, though, is what on earth you could possibly want from a god, or goddess.” She pursed her lips together, and then smiled at Dean again. “Ah, you’re Dean Winchester. And you,” she looked to Sam. “His brother, Samuel Winchester. Or Sam, you like to be called. Yes... I have heard of you, little darlings. So tell me, if you are here, it must be more than just wanting a grant of finding love and sex.” She smiled an award winning smile. 

Dean nodded, “We’re here because we need to know if we can make our jobs, a little easier.”

“The Demon tracking spell.” She smirked, “So many have wanted information on that spell, and I will have to say, not many get what they wish from asking.”

“Why not?” Sam asked. 

She raised a brow, “Because, not all who ask are fathers to a Demi-God. Some men, or woman, are not so easy to tempt with an apple... Am I right, Castiel?” She winked at Castiel, she was making a joke. 

Castiel didn’t smile; rather he crossed his arms and said softly. “Tell us... Is there any way around this spell?”

She giggled, “Why on earth would you need to do that?” she posed the question, when they did not answer, she wasn’t surprised. “One of you is a father already, so a Demi-God baby... or teenager she would be right now.”

Sam looked to Dean, who frowned. “Just because Emma happened, doesn’t mean that I am automatically stupid to sleep with a God and not have the decency to use protection.”

“Oh, but you were stupid enough,” Aphrodite smirked. 

Sam smiled guiltily behind Dean, who glared at both Aphrodite and Sam. Sam stopped his smile. Aphrodite continued hers. 

“What do you mean, ‘I was stupid enough’?” He growled. 

“You are a father, Dean. From a young age, it has to be said.” She played the words, with a sigh she shrugged. “That little English student who moved to America with her parents when you were both seventeen. She said she was a virgin, you weren’t. You took it, she was impregnated. You did not know this, because this girl was a God, and a married one at that. She continued the pregnancy, giving the child to no other than to your worst little nightmare.”

Dean looked angry, no, more than that. He looked mightily furious, and Castiel knew he was about to snap and probably try and hit a God. Castiel put his hand on his shoulder, looking at Aphrodite whose smile was gone. Replaced with a sneer. 

“Aphrodite, tell us who this Goddess was, and where her baby is.”

“In the underworld, or hell, as you might be known to call it.” She smiled, “You slept with the Goddess of witchcraft, Mr. Winchester. Hecate. You knew her as Kate, beautiful woman, wasn’t she?”

Dean’s face said it all, he remembered this Goddess, or Kate as he knew her by. “She- She’s the Goddess of Witchcraft?”

“Yes,” Aphrodite muttered. “And she lives where, any guesses?”

“In the Underworld,” Sam whispered.

Dean snapped and grabbed Aphrodite’s shirt, pulling her close. “And what does that mean? If my ... kid is in hell, or the Underworld, whatever you call it. What does that mean?”

Aphrodite laughed, “You stupid man, Hecate is a lover to Hades. And what is Hades...?”

“The King of the underworld...” Sam whispered, it snapped, the thought came. “The King of hell...”

Dean threw Aphrodite to the tree, pinning her up against it. “Crowley has my... kid!?”

“Your daughter Dean! Say it, ‘your daughter.’”

Dean swallowed hard, “My daughter, what is Crowley to my daughter?”

Aphrodite smirked, “He raised her, I have no idea how she’s turned out. But with the King of Hell as her surrogate daddy well...” She tutted, “It must be bad.”

And with that, Aphrodite, left. Vanishing from Dean’s fingers with pink smoke following her.


	2. Ebony, her name is Ebony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the name of Dean's daughter, and question why Hecate is such a massive bitch. Also, "Hey, Clarence." (That's all the spoilers you need.)

Dean has technically now fathered two daughters. One is dead, and one is in hell. One he met for twenty minutes before her death, and the other one he’s never even heard of until three and a half days ago. Dean couldn’t help but feel curious, but he was curious for other reasons than the usual curiousness a father would think when they aim to meet their child for the first time. 

He didn’t wonder what hair colour she possessed, or what her eye colour was. He questioned whether she had his traits in being a good guy, or due to Crowley raising her, being the bad guy. Dean hoped for the first more than he wanted to admit. And of course, once he’d wondered about his daughter’s innocence of good and evil, he wondered the typical things. Like the hair and eye colours, height, voice, laugh, weight, and general personality. 

Dean wanted to see her, and he wanted to see Kate as well. 

Kate Doberman that was the name that the Goddess Hecate had called herself. An innocent little English exchange student. Pretty, very pretty. Massive brown eyes, a natural shadow of the eyelids, thick eyelashes, copper coloured skin, and beautiful red hair that Dean enjoyed running his fingers through. She was beautiful, but she was also a lie. Castiel had said that Gods changed their domain to tempt new mates in, whatever Dean saw in Kate, was only what he desired in a woman. 

This explained the great sex and her amazing breasts. 

Dean lay flat out on the motel room bed, staring at the ceiling in hope for a bright new conclusion to pop up out of nowhere. Maybe Castiel, he could maybe come to him and tell him that Aphrodite was lying and that Dean wasn’t a father to a Demi-God child. Dean hoped, but like hope always brought to the table, disappointment. No Castiel and no news about a lying Aphrodite. 

Sam has been watching Dean’s silent treatment from the table by the window of the room; he was researching Hecate and all of the possible ways to summon her. Apparently you could go to a crossroad, but summoning her would mean to also summon a Demon. And that could be anyone. It could even be Crowley, and Sam didn’t really want to meet Crowley for a little while longer. Sam was worried, though. Dean hadn’t eaten for a whole day, he hadn’t slept either, just constantly drinking and staring at the ceiling. Not even Castiel could snap him out of it, he just kept saying “Tell me when you find anything.” And then silence. 

Castiel now sat opposite Sam; he was reading books and John’s journal for any ideas on Greek Mythology, any key hole in which they could use to see Kate without a Demon running loose. So far, nothing. Dean finally moved to go into the bathroom; Sam heard the shower run a few seconds later. He sighed in relief, at least he was moving around. 

“Hecate enjoys using her witchcraft for things she shouldn’t...” Castiel trailed tiredly. “She gave Zeus a new weapon, and it turned out she made it faulty to insure that Olympus was mightily damaged.”

Sam raised a brow and smirked, “Dean knows how to pick his women.”

Castiel shrugged, “Dean has a type,” he sighed. 

“Destructive and easy.” Sam muttered under his breath. 

“More like destructive and Supernatural,” Castiel corrected him. Castiel had to admit to himself, Dean did have a long trail of women who of course, all left a large impact in his life. Dean slept with an Amazon, Emma was conceived, Emma was born, and Emma died. Whether or not he would like to admit it to anyone else, Dean had a bad luck streak in the women department, whether they were his children or just lovers. 

Castiel thought for a moment, he wondered if Hecate knew of Dean looking for his daughter. He wondered if Hecate knew the true reason of ‘why’, Dean was looking for his daughter. Probably so, Gods were not idiotic, even if they did create Demi-Gods due to them not being able to control their desire for humans in their beds. Hecate knew that Dean was coming to find his daughter; it was only a matter of time before she actually showed up. Whether or not she was here on good or bad terms, was something they would need to wait to see. 

Sam shut his laptop, and shrugged to himself. “There’s nothing.” He said, “No clue to where we could safely summon Hecate, we either summon her in hope it is an easily killed Demon, or we call it a day.” Both Sam and Castiel knew Dean wouldn’t stop now he knew he had a daughter. So the latter was not happening. 

Castiel pursed his lips and looked out of the window and said, “I wonder if this is what Zachariah meant, when he saw me in heaven before I came to you.”

“What did he say?” Sam asked curiously. 

“His message was clear; I needed to tend to a storm he did not create. If Zachariah did not create it, he does not want much to do with it, if anything to do with it.” Castiel whispered, “Dean, and his mutation of a daughter- well – it isn’t what Zachariah would call him own creation.”

“So,” Sam tested his words. “Zachariah wants us to kill, Hecate?”

“Possibly,” Castiel muttered. “Or the daughter and that is the one I am sure he did mean.”

Sam frowned, “To kill a Demi-God... that would surely piss off the other Gods.”

Castiel smirked, “Hecate isn’t much loved in Olympus, neither is Hades- or Crowley – as we know him.”

Sam pursed his lips, “I am not sure then, if Zachariah knows this will not cause a conflict between the Gods, then surely, he just meant – maybe – stop Dean in knowing about his daughter, or just generally finding her.”

Castiel judged the possibility, and nodded lightly to it. “That seems a lot more logical of Zachariah.”

There was silence around them as Dean cleared his throat, standing in front of them in fresh clothes, wet hair, and his hunting bag slung around his shoulder. He looked at his brother and his friend with intent eyes; he rolled his eyes and said. “I need to find her; I don’t give a damn if Zachariah doesn’t like it.” He walked out the door, without another word. Sam and Castiel grabbed the stuff they needed, locked the motel door behind them and got inside the Impala before Dean could turn on the ignition. 

Dean drove with the radio on the local rock station blaring away, silence was between the living, but Jimmy Hendrix found time to speak for them. Dean kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to say anything to his friends encase he said something wrong. He overheard what Sam had said about Hecate earlier, he knew what he needed to do. Sam wasn’t the only one who could work a laptop; luckily, Dean knew how to work a phone a little better. He’d searched up whilst the shower was running the ritual to summon Hecate, and then nerves hit him. 

Kate, or Hecate as he needed to start calling her now, was the girl that never left his mind. He thought for years that she was dead, it was all over the news, and luckily for Dean the police didn’t ask him questions due to his dad getting him out of there. They convicted a guy for killing her, but Dean guessed it was all a set up by the Gods so Dean didn’t go looking for her. Or his child. 

Dean wanted to see her, see if she looked the same way as she did all those years ago. He counted the time lapse in his head, seventeen, almost eighteen years. His daughter would be Seventeen, almost eighteen years old now. Dean couldn’t help but wonder what she was called, or if she even knew that Dean was her real father. 

Dean was thirty five years old, almost thirty six. He was a big drinker, and loved food. He didn’t think past the year, because he knew it was a possibility he would never make it to that point. If you’d told him when he was seventeen years old that he was going to be a father, he would have laughed in your face and walked away. 

Children weren’t something he ever thought would, or should ever happen. Being a hunter, and in constant danger, it wasn’t a good way to raise a kid. He knew, because he was raised by a hunter, and in return he had to raise Sam as well. He didn’t want to give any kid to a surrogate whilst he was out, killing a Djinn. 

But Dean couldn’t help but feel a little excited, he didn’t need to look after a baby, he could hang out with a kid. A grown up, a kid who is probably mature if she had to be raised in the manner that she has. Dean could get to know her from here on out, be a friend to her. He even wondered quickly, ‘what is her name?’

But he knew that Hecate would try and stop that. 

Dean stopped when he got to the destination of a Crossroad. He got out and walked to the trunk; Sam got out and eyed Dean knowingly. Luckily he said nothing; Dean was allowed to do what he needed to do. Sam instead loaded a shot up with Salt filled bullets; Castiel even got out the car and went on look out for any danger that may occur. 

Dean found a silk cloth, dropping a few drops of his blood on it, mixing it with grounded amethyst. He twisted it into a pouch, tying it together with a string. He put the pouch into a black box. Drizzled some scented oils on it, muttered his name and reason for summoning, closing the box and burying it by the crossroad. 

It didn’t take long for him hear a clearing of a throat. His head snapped up and met the eyes of Hecate, and Dean was semi-pleased to see that she had not changed much. She still had that dark red hair; it hung down to her waist. He eyes were still big and wide, still shadowed, still loveable. Her skin was a few shades more tanned than before, but her lips were still plump and pink. She looked like Kate, but Dean realized much more about her now and realized how she turned into Hecate over the years. 

Though her hair was down to the waist, it was tied in a long braid that had a black ribbon tied within it. Her eyes though still shadowed, were circled with dark makeup, and her cheeks were hollowed out as though she had been losing weight over a short space of time. She wore all black, whereas before she would wear bright colours. She wore gothic looking jewellery around her neck, chains and pendants that symbolized different things. Kate wasn’t Kate anymore; she really was the Goddess of witchcraft. 

“Dean.” She said shortly, “I wondered when you would figure it out. It took you long enough.”

Dean had to smile, “No thanks to you, Hecate.”

She smirked, “Indeed.” 

Dean crossed his arms, “Really though? A fake death, worrying me half way to that as well, what do you think you were doing? You could have just told me, ‘Dean I’m a God of the Crossroads and Witchcraft. And oh, by the way, I am pregnant with your baby.’”

Hecate pursed her lips, “I was thinking of telling you of my true identity, truthfully I was. I knew of your father’s employment, I knew of your mother’s death. I knew you could handle it, the only thing that was keeping me back was when I saw you slaughter an innocent little girl for no reason at all.”

Dean knew who she was speaking of, and he defended himself. “That little bitch was a Witch and was trying to slaughter my father like a pig.”

Hecate shook her head, “No. She wasn’t.”

“Calling me a liar now? How mature of you, being a God and all.” Dean snorted. 

“That woman you slaughtered was the Witch’s assistant, she of course had powers, but she was trying to heal your father’s wounds.” She cocked her head to the side, “When I saw that from the Underworld, I had no choice but to fake my death as quickly as I was able.” She sighed, “I found out about Ebony three months after that, and by that point, you were with another woman and hunting down Demons.”

“Ebony...” Dean whispered her name, “You named her, Ebony?”

Hecate raised a brow, “Yes, I did.”

Dean shook his head, “Why?”

“She inherited your father’s black hair; I couldn’t help but see it as a fitting name for her. And she was so little...” She shook her head, “But that doesn’t matter, does it?”

Dean let a pang of guilt run through him, Ebony... Ebony Winchester? It sounded so good in the head, she would suit that name he was sure of it. He looked up Hecate again and said softly, “It does matter to me.” His voice surprised him, though soft, it was full of hurt. 

Hecate frowned and said softly, “You wouldn’t have said that if I had told you at the age you were that you were going to be a father.” She shrugged, “And anyway, Hades promised me to help with Ebony as she grew up. He still does help, a lot. Ebony goes to school; she has a normal life ... well, until she comes home. She knows that Hades isn’t her father, not biologically anyway.” Hecate looked at Dean straight in the eyes, “Hades was the father that you have never stood up to be.”

“You do not know that, because you never told me.” Dean whispered. 

She smirked, “I know it, because you are Dean goddamn Winchester, who pretends to love but really uses woman to sleep with him because he is so insecure about himself.” She chuckled, “Ebony knows about you, she saw a glimpse of you in the Underworld once. When Crowley sent his mutts on you, his demons on you to torture you for forty years. She saw it all. I allowed her too, she asked who you were. I told her who you were. She understood why you were there; she then left it at that.”

Dean wanted to be sick, the thought of a young at the time teenager seeing that, and his teenager at that, viewing him being tortured, and torturing other people made him want to vomit over Hecate’s shoes. 

“What do you want Dean, other than apparently wanting to grow some balls to see your only child.” She said impatiently. 

Dean wanted to speak, but he couldn’t find the strength. Sam was viewing this, and stepped forward. “We want to see Ebony, we want her here because with her help ...”

“Ah yes,” Hecate laughed loudly. “The spell!” She laughed again, a cruel laugh. “I can tell you this; to get tears out of Ebony wouldn’t be a problem. But a meaningful one like the one you need have for this spell, it would never happen.”

Dean frowned, “A meaningful tear....?”

“It makes the spell work to its full advantage. Makes it become its strongest.” Hecate explained and rolled her eyes, “Ebony is soon eighteen, I will not be able to tell her how to run her life. Hades would have told her about today, he doesn’t lie to her. If she asks, he will answer.” She sighed, “If she wishes to see you, she will need to wait until she is an adult.”

Dean gritted his teeth, “You’re one sick bitch, if she wants to see me she can see me anytime she wants.”

“If.” Hecate glared, “Do not act like the big savoir to me, Dean. I know your game, as soon as she gives you her tears, thinks that you love her, you will abandon her. Never contact her again. I know how you hunter’s act, children are nothing to you, especially your own.”

Dean growled, “We’ll see.”

“We’ll see.” Hecate hissed, and smirked. “I will not keep my daughter from being happy, but I will stop her from being hurt too much. If you hurt her Dean, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot. Got that?”

Dean got it; he knew that Hecate was not lying. But all he could see in front of him, was Meg holding a gun straight to Hecate’s head. Meg was the demon that was summoned alongside Hecate. 

“Hey, Wicked Witch of the West. I hear you Gods don’t like coal very much.” Meg drawled, shooting the bullet into Hecate before Hecate could react. She vanished in a puff of thick, black smoke. Meg grinned and said “That’ll keep her away for a while,” she breathed. “Hello boys, where’s the party at?”

Sam greeted Meg lightly, Castiel smiled at Meg and let her hug him tightly. “Hey, Clarence.”

“I still do not understand who Clarence is, Meg.” Castiel said confused, he didn’t understand the nickname. 

Meg laughed, “You’ll get it one day, Clarence, you’ll get it one day.”

Dean cleared his throat, “I guess due to you not being blasted off the face of the earth, you’re coming with us?”

Meg snorted, “I got nothing better to do.” She shrugged, “I had to kill off twenty demons just to get on the joyride with Miss I-fuck-Crowley-with-every-bad-intention, you think I didn’t know it was you? Please, I wanted to see you guys. Hell gets boring when you having no one to play with.”

Cas clears his throat, “I think we should go back to the motel, after all, if we cannot see Ebony yet, we might as well get Sam and Dean some food.”

Sam smirked, “Yeah, sounds like a plan Cas.”

Dean didn’t say anything, he just walked noisily back to the car and slammed the door behind him. He waited for everyone to get inside, he turned on the radio again, blaring out everyone’s talking. He didn’t eat when they got back to the motel, instead he locked himself in another room he rented out and drank until early dawn until he fell asleep on the couch. 

He did not see a pair of his eyes on a girl’s body, watch him from outside the motel room window. Her face saying it all, she was not happy to see what she was seeing in front of her. 

She sighed to herself, holding the jacket she stole from Hades’s closet closer to her. “Dean Winchester... What are you going to do?” she questioned, before vanishing from the window before she was seen by anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will edit it as soon as I am able, please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I will post on this site on my own, and I am excited! Please look at the other fanfiction I uploaded with my friend Tracy. A new chapter on that one soon :)  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
